tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robotanimals 01
[[Datei:AmAdvRobAn 1 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Amazing Adventures: Robotanimals'' #1]]Robotanimals #1 ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 7. Juni 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT Amazing Adventures: Robotanimals #1 * Story: Caleb Goellner * Zeichnungen: Chad Thomas *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #6 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT Amazing Adventures: Robotanimals'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Mutanimal-PartyTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo **Splinter *Mighty Mutanimals **Slash **Leatherhead **Tyler Rockwell **Pigeon Pete **Mondo Gecko **Muckman und Joe Eyeball *Baxter Stockman **Antrax und Scumbug *Foot Clan (erwähnt) **Shredder (erwähnt) **Tiger Claw (Cameo) **Rocksteady und Bebop (Cameo) *Kraang (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|180px|"It's alive!"In einem seiner Geheimlabore in New York ist bei Baxter Stockman gerade nicht eitel Wonne: Ihm ist gerade der letzte Rest seiner Mutagenvorräte ausgegangen, und in seiner derzeitigen Ungeduld findet er nicht die Zeit, um sich neues zu synthetisieren. Ihn hat nämlich seine alte Leidenschaft für die Robotik wieder gepackt, und er hat bereits eine Sorte Nano-Roboter entwickelt, mit denen er sämtliche Mutanten der Stadt zu seinen Robotersklaven machen will. Sein erstes Experiment in dieser Richtung führt er an Antrax und Scumbug aus, welche er endlich wieder hat einfangen können. Obwohl der Versuch ziemlich explosive Nebenwirkungen zeigt, ist er mit Erfolg gekrönt, und so bekommt Stockman seine ersten ihm untertänigen Robotermutantensklaven. Und auf der Suche nach weiteren "Kandidaten" stößt er in seiner Computerliste auf einige vielversprechende Individuen... thumb|240px|Seht, wer da an unserer Tür klopft!Etwas später, in einem verlassenen Haus an der Southeast Dockyard. Die Mutanimals haben in dem Gebäude ein zeitweiliges Versteck eingerichtet und warten nun zur Feier des Tages auf die Turtles und eine versprochene Ladung an Pizza. Da plötzlich klopft es bei ihnen an die Tür, und als Slash sie öffnet, findet er zu seiner Überraschung Stockman vor sich stehen. Dieser tischt den Mutanimals eine Geschichte auf, in der er versucht hat, einige "mechanische Freunde" zur Gesellschaft und zum Schutz zu erschaffen, diese sich aber gegen ihn erhoben und ihn aus seinem Heim vertrieben haben - und sich nun den Mutanimals anschließen möchte! Natürlich misstrauen die Mutanimals dieser Geschichte und ihrem Erzähler, doch bevor sie ihr Urteil über ihn fällen wollen, beschließen sie, zuerst die Meinung der Turtles über diese Angelegenheit abzuwarten. thumb|left|240px|Rise of the RobotanimalsBald treffen die Turtles zur Party ein, und natürlich sind sie Stockman gegenüber alles andere als vergebend eingestellt. Daher sehen sie alle den Vorschlag von Slash, Stockman doch eine Chance zur Bewährung zu geben, als eine extrem schwachsinnige Idee an; doch während die beiden Teams über diese heikle Sache diskutieren, begibt sich Stockman heimlich außer Reichweite und lässt dann einen Kanister mit seinen Nanobots von der Decke heranfallen. Die Turtles können dem sich ausbreitenden Schwarm mit knapper Not entkommen, doch die Mutanimals haben wesentlich weniger Glück und fallen, nachdem die Nanosubstanz sie transformiert hat, über die Turtles her. thumb|180px|Victory at last...?Um ihre Freunde nicht unnötig zu verletzen, nimmt Leonardo einen Vorschlag von Michelangelo an, und die vier Brüder ziehen sich in eine nahe Klebstofffabrik zurück. Nachdem Lenardo, Michelangelo und Raphael ihre verwandelten Freunde in die richtige Position gelockt haben, leert Donatello ein Faß mit Kleister über die Mutanimals aus, um sie bewegungsunfähig zu machen und ihnen somit eine Möglichkeit zu verschaffen, ein Heilmittel zu beschaffen. Jedoh können sich die Robotanimals schnell aus dem Kleber befreien und den Kampf wieder aufnehmen. Zwischendurch kommt auch Stockman vorbei und weidet sich voller Zufriedenheit an den Fähigkeiten seiner Robotanimals. So sehr sich die Turtles auch bemühen, sie schaffen es nicht, ihre unfreiwilligen Feinde zur Strecke zu bringen, und nach und nach enden sie alle am Boden, während Stockman triumphierend über ihren Köpfen schwebt und sie als seine neuesten Versuchskaninchen zu betrachten beginnt... Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #4 (Februar 2017) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures)